A Deal With Mischief
by MormonJesus
Summary: Loki seems to enjoy teasing a helpless Welsh woman. Loki/OC One Shot


It was just a regular Saturday evening. My friends and neighbours had all gone out to do something wonderful for the evening. I, however, had taken the liberty of staying in, watching movies, eating junk food and using the internet until three in the morning. I had put on a tacky musical, filled up a bowl with popcorn and grabbed a few bags of crisps. I settled myself onto my sofa and played the movie. I loved tacky musicals, purely because they were tacky. There wasn't any other reason behind it.

Half way through an emotional solo number from the female lead, I felt a strange presence; I felt almost as if I was being watched. I looked around the room and there was no-one around. There wasn't even an insect about. I shivered and tried to focus on the movie again, but I couldn't help but still feel that incredibly cold presence.

"Hello, my dear." Whispered a voice. At the sound of the unexpected whispering, I jumped and knocked the bowl of popcorn to the floor. I was going to have to clean that up later. Fantastic. Moving away from the popcorn; where was that voice coming from? Whose voice was it? Who was the guy that spoke with a wonderful British accent? I mean, I'm British, but I'm Welsh. "Wh-who are you?" I stuttered out as I stood and searched around the room for the source of the voice. "No good searching, darling. I am not in the room." That didn't even make sense. How could his voice be so clear if he wasn't even in the room? I stopped searching and faced the centre of the room. "Well, tell me who you are." I tried to sound confident and threatening, but I failed. I was just too freaked out to sound even slightly threatening. The voice chuckled lightly. "I am Loki, of Asgard." Just as the voice said introduced itself, what I believed to be, the source appeared before my eyes.

The source of the enticing voice was a tall, pale, black haired man that wore a suit of armour and leather. He was very handsome...and terrifying. He stood with his back straight and kept a stern expression. He stepped closer to me and I stepped away. He chuckled at my moving away and stepped toward again. "And you shall be my harlot for the evening." He stated with a smirk. This was obviously non-negotiable, but I didn't want to be his one night stand. I didn't go down the career path of a harlot for some magical douchebag that thinks it's funny to scare the shit out of innocent Welsh women. "Where did you come from? Why me?" I asked, sounding obviously panicked, stepping away. He chuckled again, mentally mocking me. I gulped as his smirk widened. "I came from Asgard, as I stated a few moments ago. I chose you because you are weak. I am not looking for a woman who will dominate; I am looking for a woman who will submit to me." His eyes had a glint of mischief in them. I didn't like the sound of being "destroyed" by a stranger. I wanted to run for the door and go get help, but my legs could only make me step back and hit the wall.

Loki took a couple of steps closer to me, so he was just inches from my face. I could feel his breath on my face. I could feel myself shaking with fear. His smirked widened once more and he grasped my face, forcing me to look at him. He leaned forward, taking in my scent, and I started a whimper. My breathing was becoming heavier as he planted a light kiss on my neck. I moved my left arm to shove him away, but he took hold of my wrist and held it above my head. I went to move the other arm, but he released my face and did the same with that arm. I was utterly helpless at this point. I was about to become a tool of amusement for a guy named Loki. As handsome as he was, I didn't want to be used like this.

"Now, my pet. Cooperate and there will be a little less bruising." A little _less_? Bruising? I did not like the sounds of this. "Wait, what..." Before I could finish what I was saying, he had pressed his lips to mine. His tongue forced my mouth open and was exploring my mouth. Our lips moved in sync as our tongues moved about. It felt wrong, but I was actually...enjoying it. From what I could tell, Loki was keen to dominate and I clearly didn't have a chance of stopping him. He moved his body closer to me, so I could feel his chest and crotch against me. I didn't understand why I was enjoying this, or why I was being used like this, but it was happening and I had no way of stopping it. He broke the kiss and started to trace more kisses along my jaw line and neck. I let out a soft moan and I felt him smile against my skin.

I should be doing more to try and fight him off, but what was the use? He seemed too strong, plus I was enjoying it...too much. I felt his hands release my wrists and slowly slide down to my waist; my arms wrapped around him and he pushed himself against me, so I was completely against the wall without a single way out. I could feel a slight tug, then I heard ripping of fabric. I then felt a breeze on my torso. Loki had literally ripped my shirt from my body. His hands moved up my body and reached my bra. He simply pulled it off and threw it aside. He continued to kiss down until he reached my chest. He licked the space between my breasts and I gasped.

Seeming pleased with the response, he licked up my left breast until he reached my nipple, he then took it into his mouth, biting and sucking on it, whilst his hand squeezed and teased my right breast. His biting was painful, but it sent a surge of pleasure through my body, causing me to gasp and moan. He was obviously experienced in the field of making women feel immense pleasure, because I had never felt like _this _before. His hands moved down my body again until one managed to find its way into my shorts and grasp my backside. I yelped. His mouth released my breast and he started to kiss down my body again.

Before I knew it, I heard tearing of fabric again and a bit more of breeze. I opened my eyes to see that my shorts had been ripped from me and thrown across the room. He was now down to my lace panties. He reached the damp fabric of my underwear. He had successfully dominated me, so now all that was left was to suffer the bruising and feel the pleasure.

I heard the 'twang' of the two lace straps of my panties and saw them get thrown across the room. "Brace yourself, darling." He said, probably smirking. I didn't see his face; I was too busy bracing myself for whatever he was about to do to me. His hands hoisted my legs up onto his shoulders and he gripped my thighs to keep me steady. His tongue slid slowly along my opening. I moaned quietly. He smirked against me and continued to move his tongue along my slit. My moaning became progressively louder with each movement. I moved my hands down to my opening and I started to rub it. "Oh, God. Lo-Loki..." I moaned loudly. Whatever he was doing with his tongue was making me insane. He continued to tease and lick. One of my hands moved to his hair and started tugging on it. I felt a slight tinge of guilt when I messed it up, but I was too busy moaning and begging for more to acknowledge it. I was starting to reach my climax. My moans were becoming screams and I was close to an orgasm. Before I could reach my climax, he stopped teasing me and lowered my legs back down. I felt disappointed and thought that he was merely going to leave me feeling like that. I was wrong.

I opened my eyes to see that his armour was neatly folded in the corner of the room, along with his underwear. He was standing before me, entirely naked. He was a perfectly sculpted man, I'll give him that. He pressed himself against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put one hand on one of my breasts; he started squeezing and teasing it again. I could then feel his penis rubbing against my opening. My heart rate was picking up again. He pressed his lips to mine and his tongue started exploring my mouth again. I moaned softly and he intensified the kiss. I had never felt so damn good in my life. All of his teasing was frustrating and the fact that he was a stranger made it feel wrong, but it felt so good. I wanted him to just carry on doing all of this to me. He broke the kiss. I was panting, as was he. He turned us around, so he was up against the wall. "I think you know what I want from you, mortal." He said with a dark expression. I felt myself smirk as I kissed down his chest. He was so perfectly sculpted, it was almost like he was a mythical God. He had the name of one, so I wouldn't have been surprised if he was one.

I reached his penis. I sucked in a gulp of air before lifting it slightly and tracing my tongue along it. He let out a grunt. My hand wrapped around it and began to slide up and down his length. "Faster, my pet." He demanding, keeping his cool. I complied and began to pick up speed. He started to grunt more frequently. "Dear..." He said through his gasps and grunts. I knew what he wanted. He didn't need to say, I just knew. I released his penis and stood back up. He turned us back around, so I was against the wall again. His hands hoisted my legs up, so they were around his waist. I could feel him insert himself inside me. I moaned loudly and he smirked. His lips met mine and his tongue moved around my mouth. He started to thrust. I moaned and gasped with each thrust. My hands were in his hair, pulling on it due to unbearable pleasure.

"Oh God. Lo-Loki faster." I begged. I felt ashamed of begging, but his slow speed was killing me. His grip on my thighs tightened and I yelped. It was painful, but I liked it. He kept going at his slow speed, clearly amused by my begging. "Loki please." I begged through a moan. "Patience." He said. He was frustrating me, but making me feel so good at the same time. I didn't know how to feel.

He eventually picked up speed. He thrusted harder and faster. My moans started to turn into screams, my grip on his hair tightened and my back tried to arch. I couldn't arch my back, as he was pushing me against the wall. His grip on my thighs tightened and I was sure he drew blood, but the pain only made me scream louder. I was starting to reach my climax. I was getting ready to orgasm. His thrusts became a lot harder and faster. I could feel the orgasm in the back of my throat. My grip on his hair tightened again, along with his grip on my thighs. "Oh, Loki!" I screamed as I reached my climax. I let out my screaming orgasm. The loudness of my scream pleased him deeply. He set my legs down, but kept my now weak form supported against the wall. "Well done, my dear. You have pleased me greatly." He said with a smirk. Before I could say anything to him, he had vanished along with his armour and underwear. I collapsed to the floor. Whoever this guy was, he made me feel inhumanly good. Whoever Loki was, he made me feel amazing.

Loki, of Asgard, made me feel this way...


End file.
